Christina's story, the sequel
by Gretccheen
Summary: The title says it all. Do not read if you haven't read Christina's story.
1. Chapter 1, birthday

It's what everyone's been waiting for, the sequel to Christina's stories. You people didn't review so I just thought that you might respond better in the sequel. Well, let's get on with the story.

Christina's pov

It was about 6 in the morning. I woke up and my first thought was; don't remember my birthday, don't remember my birthday. I did not want a party, I just wanted to go to the spirit world and keep my promise. I was about to leave when Lloyd burst in. "Hey Christi, c'mon, we want to show you something." He said.

"Sorry little buddy, I have to make a rain check." I said as I ran past him to the deck. I looked and saw no one. I created a vortex just large enough for me to slip through. I smiled and went to see mom like I promised. We had made a deal; I would visit her every year on my birthday in return for my life.

In the spirit world

"Mom, mom where are you?" I called. I soon felt my hands pressed behind my back. "Let go of me. I will kill you." I yelled.

"It's all right, she won't harm us." A familiar soft voice whispered. The person behind me let go and disappeared. "Mom, I'm so glad to see you." I cried. I walked up to her and wrapped my arms around her. She smiled and patted my head. "So, how are you and your friends?" my mom asked.

"They're all doing fine. Zane and I am a couple, and Lloyd is as energetic as always." I laughed while saying the last part, so did mom. We talked and caught up on anything she missed; which was a lot.

Meanwhile, on the bounty

Zane's pov

"Guys she's not coming!" Lloyd cried as he ran into the dining room.

"Why not?" Kai said, clearly agitated.

"I believe it has something to do with her coming back to life." I said. I was truly disappointed.

"Well then, we'll just have the party without her." Jay said. He flinched expecting a smack; when he didn't get one he relaxed. Then I smacked him. He didn't say anything.

"Well guys, what should we do?" Cole asked. The rest of the team shrugged.

"I, for one, am too upset to anything. If you need me brothers, I'll be on the deck." I said. As I walked out to the deck, I saw some dark figure appear. I grabbed my shrunken and got ready to attack. When I saw it was Lord Garmadon, I relaxed. "Where is Christina?" He asked me.

"I do not know. I have not seen her since yesterday." I said. He quickly went through the door. I sat and began to meditate. Soon I opened my eyes to see some dark vortex. Christi soon walked out of it. "So, what'd I miss?" she said with a laugh. I laughed with her. She walked over to me and but her hand in mine. "C'mon, Lloyd said you guys had something to show me." She said. I gladly lead her to the dining room.

Christi's pov

I felt my face getting hot as Zane led me to the dining room. I heard Jay complain, "Where the brick is she?" I felt anger boil inside me. I think Zane shared the same feeling I had, because his face became bright red. I took a deep breath and looked at Zane. "Are you up for this?" I asked. He looked confused.

"I'm game if you are." He said finally. I smirked and then screamed. They came running out to see what the matter was. Zane had quickly changed into back and was lightly grabbing my neck. My breaths became sharp then stopped altogether. "Christi!" Darin cried. I felt a powerful presence appearing and Zane let me go. I jumped up and looked at Darin. He was glowing brightly and his eyes went gold. "Darin. Darin it's all right, I'm okay." I cried. He didn't calm down. I knew what I had to do. I closed my eyes and walked up to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. He calmed down at once. "Christi, you're all right!" he cried. I nodded my head and let go of him. I helped Zane up. "I hope you can forgive me?" I whispered.

"I can never stay mad at you." He whispered. I smiled. "Isn't there something you want to show me?" I asked. Lloyd grabbed my hand and dragged me into the dining room. I laughed at his eagerness. But what met me in the dining room shocked me. Dad and Uncle Wu were fighting. "What have you done with my daughter?" He shouted. I saw him hit dad. "No," I whispered, and then shouted "NO!" A dark presence surrounded me. "No more fighting." I begged. My normally green eyes now shone bright red. Lloyd backed away from me in fear. I hated for him to see me like this, but this was power even I couldn't control. "Dad, this is a fight between you and me, no one else." I said. My voice now sounded deeper and a low growl escaped my throat. I knew even uncle couldn't stop me know; the darkness that surrounded me grew stronger until it completely consumed me. "Christi please, calm down?" Zane called.

"Christi..." Lloyd said. He burst into tears. I felt myself going towards him. My eyes had turned green once again. "NO." I groaned as my eyes quickly turned red. Back and forth I fought with myself my eyes flashing red and green. Soon the dark presence gave in and disappeared. I collapsed to my knees. I was now terrified of the power I possessed. "Christi…" Zane said. He sat beside me and but his arm around my shoulder. "Christi," Lloyd started cautiously, "Is it over?"

"I don't know Lloyd; I just don't know." I whispered. My dad looked at me with both fear and pride in his red eyes. "Dad, I- I'm sorry." I whispered.

"Don't be sorry, you didn't know this would happen. It is I who should be apologizing." He said. I stood up, lightly kissed Zane, and took off. I was going to find a place where I could learn to control these powers, and I had a feeling that my elemental dragon knew where this place was.

Well I did it, I made the first chapter of many. I don't have any ideas for names for the dragon of light and darkness, respond in your reviews.

Note: In every story I write, I don't own the topic, just the plot and ocs.


	2. Chapter 2, the new teacher

Chapter 2

Well guys, I want to thank all my faithful readers, now on with the story.

Christi's pov

In a graveyard in northern Ninjago

I walked through the graves, glancing over my shoulder occasionally. Soon I reached my destination, a small cavern in the deepest part of the graveyard. 'There's nothing to be afraid of.' I told myself as I started towards the entrance of the cave. A loud roar scared me out of my skin and I jumped backwards. A black dragon with purple and silver scales scattered around her body walked out of the cave. She looked at me with her onyx eyes and nudged me up on my feet. "Do you know where I can learn to control my powers?" I asked her. She responded by nudging me again. I carefully got on her back and held her neck. She took off and headed towards the eastern part of Ninjago. "I hope you know what you're doing?" I said. She roared and I took that as, "What do you think I am, an idiot?" I laughed. "Sorry." I mumbled. I think she accepted my apologize because she started to fly faster. Soon we arrived to an old temple. I gulped and looked at the designs along the pillars and door of the temple. They seemed to tell a story; my story in fact. My dragon nudged me forward. I swallowed and walked inside. I saw something dash from the shadows. I became alert, and my eyes darted from the shadows to the shrine of a kitsune. "Why have you come Christina?" someone, or should I say something asked.

"I came to learn how to use my powers for the good of Ninjago." I said boldly.

"You are so much like your mother. I will teach you if you promise me you will never harm your team." The voice said.

"Wait, does it count if Jay starts acting stupid and I smack him upside the head?" I asked.

"No, that doesn't count." The voice said.

Meanwhile, on the bounty

"Wait, what!" my brothers screamed; except for Darin. I think he was excited that there was going to be another girl on the ship. "She will arrive as soon as Christi returns." Sensei said.

"Uncle, when is Christi coming back?" Lloyd asked, really stretching the when.

"I'm afraid I can't answer that." Sensei said. "But she will be back soon enough." I heard Darin sigh in content, then saw him leave the room. "Where do you guys think Christi is?" Jay asked. We all shrugged and went to our rooms.

Back at the graveyard

Christi's pov

I was looking at the kitsune who sat in front of me. "We will begin training in the morning." He said.

"Wait, please, before you go may I please have your name?" I asked.

"My name will come in time child, but for now, I suggest you get some rest." He said. I walked out and curled up next to my dragon. "Go ahead world, give me all you got." I whispered as I dozed off. Boy was I going to regret saying those words.

And, review. I need names for the light dragon and the kitsune. I have a name for Christi's dragon. Oh, I also need an element for the new oc. Please, review.


	3. Chapter 3, the new ninja

Chapter 3

Darin: I hope you guys and girls enjoy the story

Christi's pov

It's been five days since I left, and boy have they been eventful. I've trained with demons, dragons, and anything else you can think of. I knew my teachers name; Alpha. I think it suited him. "Christina, I need to talk to you." I gulped and walked into the main sanctuary. "Christi, your training is complete, but heed these words: Your blood will boil when the one who loves you, but you don't love, finds a girl of his own." Alpha said. I nodded. "Thank you for teaching me." I said. Alpha smiled at me.

"Do not forget me child." He said.

"I will never forget you." I said.

"Go, your friends are waiting for your return." I nodded my head and ran out to my dragon, Yang. "C'mon Yang, we've got people to see and places to be." I said. I received a happy roar in return. We reached the bounty about noon. "Yo people, I'm home!" I cried. When I didn't get an answer I walked to the game room. Lloyd, Kai, Jay, and Cole were gaming like crazy. Zane and Darin were watching in the back. "I hate to do this but..." I sighed to myself. I screamed again. The boys popped their heads up and looked in my direction. "Oh, it's just you." Jay said. Oh that's it. I walked up to him and smacked him upside the head. "Ow! What the heck was that for?" He shouted. I took a deep breath, and said "You know all too well." Was all I said. Sensei decided to join us because I stood there trying to keep my temper, he walked into the room with a girl our age. "This is Aurora, ninja of aura." He indicated the girl behind him. She had blonde hair with blue streaks. She wore a bright blue ninja suit that contrasted her onyx eyes. "Hey guys." She said. She looked at Darin, who was lightly blushing. Seeing this, she blushed also. Sensei had left the room leaving us to get acquainted. "So, what'd I miss?" I asked.

"Nothing much." Cole said.

"Where'd you go Christi?" Lloyd asked.

"Well, that's a story I'll tell after we get to know our new teammate." I said.

"Well," Aurora started," I love the color yellow, I can read peoples aura's, and my dragon is the only family I have left." She said.

"What's your dragon's name?" I asked.

"Ying" she answered.

"Cool" Lloyd said. "Christi, c'mon we've me Aurora, so tell us where you went." He said.

"Lloyd we've met her, but she hasn't met us." I said. He looked at me with puppy dog eyes. "Please?" he asked. I shook my head.

"I'm Christi, and this is Lloyd, Kai, Jay, Zane, and Darin." I said, pointing to each boy as I said there name. "Well, I have a question for my team." Said Aurora, "How many of you are single?" Kai, Cole, and Darin raised their hands. I knew she was eyeing Darin this whole time. "C'mon Aurora, I'll show you around." I said.  
"Cool" she said. We walked out of the room, leaving the boys to continue their video gaming.

"I know you like Darin." I said.

"Is it that obvious?" She said.

"Hey don't worry; I'm pretty sure he likes you too. Maybe you and Darin could double date with me and Zane." I said.

"Cool. I think this is going to be an awesome friendship." Aurora said.

"I think so too. Hey, you want to have a dragon race?" I asked.

"Oh it's on." Aurora dared. Aurora and I raced until Lloyd came out to get us. "C'mon Christi, you promised to tell us where you went." Lloyd said.

"All right, we're coming." I said. I had become best friends with Aurora. I had already told her where I had been and she wasn't surprised. We got off our dragons and followed Lloyd. I sat next to Zane, and Aurora sat next to Darin

Darin's pov

As Christi told her story, I looked at Aurora. She was so, perfect. Yeah that's it, perfect. After Christi finished, Zane kissed her and told her how much he missed her. "Hey Darin." Aurora said.

"Yeah." I said.

"You want go for a ride?" She asked.

"You mean like a date?" I asked. Stupid, of course she meant a date.

"Yeah." Aurora said. She was blushing. Wait what.

"Let's go." She said. I nodded my head and we slipped out of the room. The sun was setting as we started off.

"So," Aurora said.

"So what?" I asked.

"So what if I'm a flipping banana." She said. We both burst into laughter. Man is she awesome.

"I'll race you to Ninjago City." Aurora said. I took off after her. She beat me, but I enjoyed watching her having so much fun. "I bet I can beat you back to the bounty?" I said.

"I'll beat you home later, but for now, you want to go catch a movie?" Aurora asked.

"Sure." I said. We walked to the theater in town. "Two tickets for the Goonies please." Aurora said.

"What the heck are the Goonies?" the attendant asked.

"Oh never mind. Two tickets for Courages." She said.

"Here you go." The attendant said. As we watched the movie, I put my arm around her shoulder. She just snuggled closer to me and sighed. After the movie we took our time going home.  
"That was nice." Aurora said.

"Yeah. Hey Aurora, can I ask you something." I said.

"Sure. Ask away." She said.

"Will you go out with me?" I said in a hurry. She laughed.

"Of course." Aurora said. Man, I am so glad that Sensei found her.

And, the end of chapter 3. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review and remember Ninjago isn't mine. Peace. :{

I hope you like my dude with the mustache. Never stop writing. Got it.


	4. Chapter 4, me a demon

Chapter 4

Aurora: No speech today, just read the story

Christi's pov

I knew Darin was a lot happier now, and I was happy for him. Now came the time I hated most of all, summer. I hated summer. "Yahoo, its summer." Lloyd cried. I smiled at his 12 year old enthusiasm. Zane wrapped his arm around me. "What's wrong Christi?" Zane asked.

"I just don't like summer. I guess it's because Dad got sent to the underworld around this time." I told him.  
"Don't worry, everything will be all right." Zane promised. I just nodded my head.

"So," Aurora said.

"So what?" Lloyd asked.

"So what if I'm a flipping blueberry." She said. Most of the team burst into laughter. I just face palmed.

"Hey, we should do some dragon racing." I said. "I bet I'll beat all of your sorry buts."

"It's on. Loser has to eat Cole's chili." Jay said.

"Hey!" Cole said. I started laughing with the rest of the team.

"Aren't you going to defend me?" Cole asked.

"Nope!" I said in-between laughs.

"Hmph." Cole said. We started walking towards the stables when I felt a strong spiritual presence enter the room. "You have a demon amongst you." Someone said. I gulped as a priest appeared. He grabbed my left arm. "Let go of me!" I shouted.

"Never! You are only going to destroy those who you got to trust you." He said. I struggled in his vice-like grip. "Christi!" Lloyd shouted. I closed my eyes and allowed the darkness to come. I broke out of the priest's grip and turned towards him. "Go and don't come back!" I shouted. The priest took off. I opened my eyes and looked at my brothers. I saw they were looking at my arm. I looked and saw a black dragon surrounding a gear. "Brothers i-I didn't know." I said

"No. We are not your brothers." Kai said.

"Kai." I begged

"No he's right, Christi you need to leave." Cole said.

"Please" I begged. I took off. I got on Yang. "If you don't want me, then I will go." I whispered.

"Christi wait." Zane called.

"Zane" I called.

"Let me go with you, please?" he begged.

"I guess I could use the company. Let's go" I said. Zane got on Shard and we took off. I looked back to see Kai and Cole holding Lloyd back; trying to keep him from going after us.

Dun duh. What does the dragon and gear mean? Guess in your reviews. Bye.


	5. Chapter 5, the guardian of the time gear

Chapter 5

Lloyd: I miss Christi

Me: Well, go yell at Cole and Kai about it

Lloyd: Just read the story

Christi's pov

As flew to an unknown location, I cried. "So, where are we going?" Zane asked.

"I don't know, you want to go to the Eastern Temple?" I asked.

"Sure." Zane said. We spent the rest of the flight in silence. Soon we reached the temple. "Alpha, Alpha, were are you?" I called.

"What do you need child?" Alpha asked.

"What does this, this symbol mean?" I asked. Alpha walked closer and examined my arm. "Ahh, you are the destined guardian of the time gear." He said.

"What is a time gear?" Zane asked.

"A time gear is a sacred object that gives the user the ability to freeze or go ahead in time." Alpha said.

"But why me? Why not Lloyd? Or Kai?" I said.

"That is something I cannot answer." Alpha said.

"But a priest said I was a demon. He said that I would destroy my family." I said.

"Many people think the guardian is a demon, but they are wrong. Go back to your friends." He said.

"But where will I get the time gear?" I asked. Alpha laughed at me. "I believe to answer your question you must look around your neck." Alpha said. I looked and saw a small gear like object tied around my neck. I tucked the gear inside the neckline of my t-shirt. "C'mon Zane, let's go home." I said. Once we got back to the bounty, everyone was off doing missions. I went and put on a black kimono with gold and dark purple embroidery. The sleeves covered the markings on my arm. I walked out to the deck and sat next to Zane. I leaned my head against his shoulder. "Thanks for going with me." I said.

"Don't mention it." He said. I sighed and looked out past the horizon. I felt my hand go to my necklace. Soon, the boys and Nya came back. "What are you doing here?" Kai growled. Zane stood up, so did I. I put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm not a demon. It was an honest mistake. I'm the guardian of the" Zane put a hand over my mouth before I could finish.

"The guardian of what?" Lloyd asked.

"I'm afraid we can't answer that now" Zane said. Kai just shrugged and walked off.

"I'm so glad your back." Lloyd said as he hugged me. Darin wrapped his arm around Aurora's shoulder and said. "Us too." I smiled at his happiness. "Are we still up for dragon racing?" I asked. The team laughed.

"So," Aurora said.

"Oh god not this again." I said.

"So what." Cole said.

"So what if I'm a flipping tomato." Aurora said.

"All right, let's go." Lloyd said. We started flying, Aurora screaming at the top of her lungs. We raced for about 3 hours before quitting for the evening. "I so won." Cole, Lloyd, Aurora, and Lloyd said. I sighed and said "Clearly, Zane was the winner." Zane put his arm around me. I knew right then and there that there was no bad in me.

Later that night

I stood on the deck enjoying the chill of the night. "Dad, I promise I'll enjoy every minute with my friends." I whispered into the stillness.

"I don't think you'll be sssseeing you freindssss again ssso sssoon." A serpent like voice said.

"No, No!" I cried. Soon I was looking into the beady eyes of Skales. I reached my hand up to my necklace. "Please sacred gear of time, allow me to freeze time for a few seconds?" I whispered. Soon the world became still. I carefully tied and gagged all of the serpentine on the ship, then whispered, "Of precious gear of time, unfreeze all that has become still." I said. The breeze blew my hair gently and I knew time was once again moving. I walked to my room and said a prayer of thanks for allowing me to be the guardian of the time gear, then went to sleep.

Me: Review or I will send Christi to murder you in your sleep

Darin: Here we go again

Lloyd: It can't be helped. Bye peoples


	6. Chapter 6, forgiveness

Chapter 6

Me: Thanks for the reviews. And I would never send Christi on you awesome peoples. On with the story.

Christi's pov

I was laughing my heart out when I saw Kai's face when he found out that I was the one who beat the Serpentine on my own. "How did you beat them all on your own?" Lloyd asked.

"Well, that's for me and Zane to know and you to find out." I said.

"Aww, c'mon, can't you at least tell me?" Lloyd and Aurora said. I laughed and shook my head no. I walked over to Skales and whispered in his ear, "You lay one hand on my family, I won't think twice of killing you and the rest of the serpentine." The rest of the serpentine must have heard, because they were struggling to get out of their bonds. I stepped back and let my team look at the scene before them. "What did you say to them?"Zane whispered to me.

"Oh, something that will keep them away from us for awhile." I said with a smirk.

"C'mon guys, I think we've tortured them enough?" I said. The team just nodded and unbound the snakes. I had a glare down with Skales as he got off the Bounty. Kai stormed off; probably upset because I beat the serpentine instead of him. "Are you guys ready to make Kai learn the best life lesson of all time." I said.

"And what life lesson would that be?" Cole asked.

"Well, okay two life lessons. 1. Don't underestimate me. 2. Kai is going to learn that the heart makes the person." I said.

"All right, I like where you're going with this, but how will we do it?" Cole said.

"Leave that to us." I said as I grabbed Zane, Aurora, and Lloyd's arms.

A couple hours later

Nya had gotten Kai on the deck. I carefully painted dragons and gears on Zane, Aurora, and Lloyd's arms.

"All right 3" Cole said

"2" Aurora said

"Go" I said. We pounced on top of Kai, causing him to scream. I wrapped his arms behind him and began to whisper something. "All right, all right, I'm sorry okay. I'm sorry." Kai shouted.

"All right guys, you can get off him." I said. "I hope you learned a couple things?" I said.

"Yeah, I learned not to underestimate you." Kai said.

"Anything else?" I asked

"Yeah, you can't judge what's on the outside." Kai said.

"Who's a smart ninja?" I said. Kai laughed and said, "Can you let me go now?" I responded by letting go of him. "C'mon, I challenge you to dragon race." I said as I drove my finger in his chest.

"Oh, it's on. Loser has to eat Cole's chili" Kai said.

"And make dinner" I added.

"Deal" we said as we shook hands.

"This is not going to end well" Zane said as we took off. Somehow, Kai beat me.

"Well, I'll go start on dinner, I guess." I said.

"You can start dinner after you eat Cole's chili." Kai said.

"Fine." I said.

Half an hour later

I sat at the table with Cole's chili sitting mocking me. I took a spoonful and nearly smiled. It didn't taste bad at all. I ate the rest of it in a couple of minutes. "Now can I make dinner?" I asked.

"Yeah." Kai said. I made chicken alfrado and devil's chocolate cake. I smiled and placed it on the table. "Guys, dinner's ready" I shouted. They rushed into the dining room and sat down.

"Aren't you going to eat with us?" Lloyd asked.

"No, Cole's chili filled me up." I said. They seemed to believe me and began eating. I went and brought out the cake. I set it on the middle of the table and went to bed.

Unknown pov

"Soon you will be ours. Soon you will fight for us and us alone. Guardian of the time gear, you freedom days are numbered."

Dun Duh. Who is this mysterious pov? Guess in you reviews. Peace.


	7. Chapter 7, I'm sorry

Chapter 7

Christi's pov

I was out on the deck when I saw something out of the corner of my eye. "Don't be afraid, I won't harm you." I whispered. A skeleton that I knew and loved came out of the shadows. "Wyplash, what are you doing here? This is a death zone for you." I said. He walked over and gripped my hand. "It's just, it's just that I, I." he started.

"I know. I missed you too." I said. He smiled and looked at me.

"Your mother would be so proud of you." He said.

"I know." I whispered.

"Christi" Lloyd shouted. The others ran out to see what the matter was. Thinking quickly, I stepped in between them and Wyplash. I thought for a moment and grabbed a knife I kept in my pocket. I held it dangerously close to my chest. "Christi, what's going on?" Zane asked.

"I'm just trying to have a decent conversation with a friend." I said. I put the knife back and carefully turned around. "I think it'd be best if you left for the time being." I said. My hand reached up to my neck. I gripped Wyplash's hand and froze time. "Now we can have our greeting in peace." I said. Wyplash didn't say anything. We talked for awhile and caught up on a couple things. "It's time for me to leave." He said.

"Do you really have to go?" I said. He wiped away a stray tear.

"Hey, goodbyes aren't forever." He said. Then he left. I unfroze time and looked at my team. "Sorry" I said sheepishly.

"How the brick did that happen?" Jay said. I rolled my eyes and smacked him. "How many times am I going to have to do this?" I asked. The team just shrugged. "I'm afraid we can not tell you." Zane said.

"Fine, be that way." Kai said. I took a deep breath and looked at him. "I'm sorry that I don't please you. I'm sorry that in your eyes I'm a monster. If you all need me, I'll be at the Eastern Temple." I said. I hopped on Yang and took off, not looking back. My uncle watched me go, knowing that it took all my ability not to blow up on Kai.

Zane's pov

"Just give her time to cool down, and then she'll come back." Sensei said.

"Yes Sensei" We all said. I wrapped my arm around Lloyd. "She will come back, I promise." I said.

"I hope your right." Lloyd said.

Christi's pov

I was heading towards the cemetery where I found Yang. Once we got there, I sat down next to Yang and cried. "Why can't I please you Kai? Why am I such a monster in your eyes?" I whispered. Yang nuzzled me. I began to sing something that I thought fit the situation. "Please, please forgive me, but I won't be home again. Maybe someday you'll look up, and barely conscious you'll say to no one: "Isn't someone missing?" You won't cry for my absence I know- you forgot me long ago. Am I that unimportant…? Am I that insignificant…? Isn't someone missing? Isn't someone missing me? Even though I'm the sacrifice, you won't try for me, not now. Though I'd die to know you love me, I'm all alone. Isn't someone missing me? Please, please forgive me, but I won't be home again. I know what you do to yourself, I breathe deep and cry out, "Isn't something missing? Isn't someone missing me?" Even though I'm the sacrifice, you won't try for me, not now. Though I'd die to know you love me, I'm all alone. Isn't someone missing me? And if I bleed, I'll bleed knowing you don't care. And if I sleep, just to dream of you I'll wake without you there, isn't something missing? Isn't someone missing me? Even though I'm the sacrifice, you won't try for me, not now. Though I'd die to know you love me, I'm all alone. Isn't someone missing me?" I finished singing with tears in my eyes.

"Shh, child, don't cry. Everything will be all right."Something said.

"Who's there?" I said with a shaky voice.

"I am a friend, dear child. You can trust me." It said again.

"May I please get a good look at you?" I asked.

"You may see me when we come to my home." It said.

"I can't come right now. Maybe some other time?" I said.

"Very well." It said. I nodded my head and got on Yang. "C'mon girl, it's time to go home." I said. Once we got to the bounty I jumped off Yang and went to the game room. I saw Lloyd, Kai, Cole, and Aurora gaming like maniacs. I sat beside Kai and watched them. Lloyd was the first to notice me. "Christi" He gleefully shouted.

"In the flesh." I said.

"So," Aurora started.

"Do you want me to leave again?" I said.

"NO!" the whole team shouted.

"Then don't do the fruit thing." I said.

"Fine." Aurora said. Then she started pouting like a 3 year old.

"It's great to be home." I said. I kissed Zane and whispered, "You wanna go make dinner?"

"Of course." He said.

The end. Of chappie 7. I can't wait for the new episode of Ninjago tonight. PM me if you agree. Or put it in your review, I don't care which.


	8. Chapter 8, The pirates

Christi's chapter 8

I forgot to mention in the previous chappie that I don't own Missing, it belongs to Evanescence. Now, on with the story.

Christi's pov

After making dinner with Zane, I went to my room for some personal time. I ended up dozing. I awoke to Lloyd screaming. I ran as fast as I could to Lloyd's room. I took a deep breath before entering. I walked in and sat on his bed. I pulled him into my arms. "Hush, child, the darkness will rise from the deep, and carry you down into sleep, child. The darkness will rise from the deep and carry you down into sleep.

Guileless son, I'll shape your belief, and you'll always know that your fathers a thief. And you won't know, the cause of your grief, but you'll always follow the voices beneath. Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty only too me.

Guileless son, your spirit will hate her, the flower who married my brother, the traitor. And you will expose, his puppeteer behavior, for you are the proof of how he betrayed her loyalty. Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty only too me.

Hush, child, the darkness will rise from the deep, and, carry you down into sleep, child. The darkness will rise from the deep, and carry you down into sleep.

Guileless son, each day you grow older. Each moment I'm watching my vengeance unfold. For the child of my body; the flesh of my soul will die in returning the birthright he stole. Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty only too me.

Hush child, the darkness will rise from the deep, and, carry you down into sleep, child. The darkness will rise from the deep, and carry you down into sleep." Lloyd fell asleep just as I finished singing. I smiled and put him down. I got up and walked to my room. I sat on the edge of my bed, humming the lullaby I just sang. I soon fell asleep, knowing that Lloyd was safe.

The next day

"Oh my god, Lloyds missing." Nya shouted. There was a note.

If you wish to see the boy again, bring the girl to the eastern cemetery.

Signed,

The Pirates.

"C'mon guys, let's go." I said.

"You're not really gonna be their captive, are you?" Jay asked.

"If it's what I have to do, the yes." I said. We flew to the cemetery in silence. Once we got there I handed Zane my bow and arrow. "Hold onto them for me." I said.

"All right, I'm here and I'm unarmed. Give me my brother." I said.

"Very well." The voice that I heard the previous night said. He pushed a terrified Lloyd forward. I walked forward. "C'mon, I have a life too you know. Let's get whatever plan you have for me over with." I said.

"Never knew she could have such a tude." He said.

"Excuse me?" I said. He didn't turn to me as he led me to a ship. I bravely walked next to him and smirked. "If you want what I think you do, then you have the wrong captive." I thought to myself.

Zane's pov

I smiled as we flew back to the bounty. "Christi is so smart" I thought to myself. She thought he might be after the time gear, so she gave it to me. I knew she would be okay; she's really tough. "I hope Christi will be okay" Lloyd thought aloud.

"I'm sure she'll be okay." Kai said.

"I hope your right." Lloyd said.

"Lloyd, she'll always be okay. Your sisters really tough." I said. He just nodded. I knew this was tough; especially for a kid like Lloyd.

OMG Christi's been taken hostage. Review and she'll come out alive. Ha, maybe.


	9. Chapter 9, Grant

Me: Okay guys, I would never let Christi die

Christi: You killed me once

Zane: She did bring you back to life

Lloyd: Yeah, he's right

Christi: whose side are you on

Me: Well, I hope you enjoy this chappie. I feel like an idiot cause I forgot to mention again that I don't own something. I don't own Mordred's Lullaby. It belongs to Heather Dale.

Christi's pov

I sat on a comfortable chair in the captain's office. The tried to tie me up, but two minutes later, I was sitting on about half the crew with the other half tied to the mast while I threw daggers at them. Then the captain had to walk out and spoil my fun. "So, are you supposed to be my captive?" he asked sarcastically.

"I apologize captain, but I just couldn't resist." I said.

"I see" He said. I had done a quick costume change and now wore jeans with several holes in them and a black skull t-shirt with a black bandanna wrapped around my head. I put on a glove that reached my elbows to hide the mark. "Shall we discuss the delicate issue of why I'm here?" I asked.

"Yes, yes follow me." He said leading me to a small study. "Hmm, nice place ya got. Have you thought about adding skull curtains to tie the room together?" I said.

"Well, I thought about it. Don't change the subject with me young lady. Now, where is the time gear?" The captain said.

"What's a time gear? I don't know what you're talking about." I said.

"You know all too well what I'm talkin' about lassie." He said. He started to pull my glove off, but I smacked his hand away. "What are you doing? If you want to see what's under there you have to let me go and take me back to my friends." I said.

"Women! Why do they have to be so difficult?" the captain muttered to himself.

"Excuse me? I am so calling my dad. And let me tell you, my dad is scarier then you'll ever be." I said.

"Take that back" He said.

"Never" I said with an evil smirk. I had decided to learn how to use another weapon. I chose duel swords. (If you don't know what those are PM me, or not. I don't care) we started dueling in his study. I won, of course. I sat on top of him smiling."Now captain, take me home or you and your crew get it" I said.

"Aye aye lassie" He said.

"Oh, and call me Captain." I said.

"Yes captain" He said before running out to the deck.

"Oh it's good to be queen" I said. We flew right next to the bounty. "Thanks boys, I'll be sure to visit." I said with a smirk. I carefully jumped on to the bounty and waved to the pirates."Christi you're okay" Lloyd cried.

"Oh, I'm more than okay. I got a chance to be top dog, and god that was fun." I said with a small smirk.

"That's our Christi all right." Jay said.

"Do you guys have any pie?" I asked. Zane left for a couple minutes and then came back with a chocolate pie."Thanks baby." I said.

"You're welcome" Zane said.

"Now Jay, I know how much you missed me and me doing this," I said while hitting him on the back of the head. "So here's my gift to you" I said while shoving the pie in his face. "Who's next?" I asked playfully.

"Not me!" Everyone but Zane shouted. I wiped some pie off of Jay's nose. "Mmm. Revenge is sweet" I said.

"Yes it is" Zane said as he kissed me.

"Now c'mon. I'm gonna need help if I'm gonna get the rest of the team." I said. Zane nodded and followed me. We spent the rest of the day having fun. Later that night, in the room right next to mine, I heard Aurora softly crying. I walked into her room. "Aurora, you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine" She said softly. When I first met her, she was full of energy, now she seemed sad.

"You were so happy when we first met, now, your acting depressed. Please tell me what's wrong." I said.

"I-I have a brother. And I'm worried that he's hurt." Aurora said.

"Aurora, I promise tomorrow I'll scour all of Ninjago for your brother." I said.

"Really?" Aurora asked.

"Yes. I promise" I said.

"Thank you for all your help" she said.

"No problem" I said. I started to leave the room.

"Wait! Christi." Aurora said.

"Yeah?" I said as I turned around.

"I just wanted to let you know you're the sister I never had." Aurora said.

"Same here" I said. I smiled as I walked to my room. Aurora is such a sweet girl. I'll find her brother even if it's the death of me. I thought to myself.

Mystery pov

I found a ship at the dock. Feeling weaker by the minute, I ran as fast as I could to the deck. I collapsed on the deck in a dirty, bleeding heap.

The next day

Christi's pov

I walked out to the deck with the Aurora. She suddenly stopped moving and gripped my wrist. She became very pale. I followed her eyes to see a boy about 18 lying there. "Grant" Aurora whispered before dashing to the boy's side. I turned and went to get the medical supplies.

Aurora's pov

"Grant! Grant, please wake up!" I cried. I carefully checked for a pulse. I sighed in relief when I got one. Christi came back with the medical supplies. "Hey Christi, could you get me some rags and a bucket of a water?" I asked. Christi nodded and left to get the supplies. "This is going to sting a little." I whispered as I put some antibiotics on Grants back. Grant winced. I hated to do this, but if I wanted him to stay alive, he was going to have to endure a little pain. I wrapped some bandages around his back and then started looking for any other injuries. Christi came back with the water and rags and I smiled. "Do you mind cleaning that cut on his leg?" I asked as I started to wash the dirt of Grant's face. "Sure, I don't mind." She said. We finished cleaning my brother up and I sighed. "You need a minute?" Christi asked.

"Yeah. If I can?" I said.

"Sure. I'm going to my uncle to see if your brother can be a ninja with us." Christi said as she walked to find her uncle. "Grant I'm so glad you're here." I said. He opened his eyes to reveal his beautiful blue eyes. "Aurora, why are you here?" He asked as I helped him sit up.

"I'm a ninja now Grant and you might be one too." I said. "Oh Grant I missed you" I said as I lightly embraced him.

Yay, Grant's joined the story. And I feel kinda guilty, cause I lied. There's gonna be one last chapter in Christina's story. Review people.


	10. Chapter 10, forgiveness again

Me: Yeah, I know how awesome the last chappie was and all, but this ones gonna be like, a gazillion times better

Christi: Really

Me: Do you have a problem with my enthusiasm? I won't think twice about (Zane puts a hand over her mouth)  
Zane: There are children reading this you know

Aurora: Sorry you have to read this kids

Me: Oh shut up and let's continue the story

Zane and Christi: We are so dealing with you later

Me: Catch me if you can suckers (Runs out of the room)  
Christi: God

Christi's pov

I found my uncle, grabbed his arm, and drug him out to the deck. He lightly smiled when he saw Aurora and Grant. He walked over to the two while I stood back and watched. "Your brother shares your element Aurora." My uncle said. Aurora whispered a few things in her brother's ear, probably explaining the situation. "All right, so when do I start training?" Grant said. Aurora elbowed her brother. "Hey, what'd I do?" Grant asked. Aurora just put a smirk on her face. Ahh, sibling love. Speaking of siblings, mine decided to walk out. "Christi, Zane needs you to help him stop a fight between Kai and Cole. Who's the new guy?" Lloyd said.

"C'mon, I'm gonna need all the help I can get if it's a fight between those two." I said. Lloyd gave Grant one last glance before following me like a puppy.

In the game room

The boys were arguing like 2 year olds. I sighed and walked up to Cole. I smacked him upside the head before turning to Kai. "Quit acting like 2 year olds! You're setting a bad example. And before I came along, Lloyd said you were the brother he never had. What kind of person would start a fight in front of a 12 year old?" I said whacking Kai upside the head.

"Would you just shut up?" Kai shouted. I looked at him with pain filled eyes before running out of the room.

"Why do you have to be so mean to Christi?" Lloyd cried as he ran after me.

"I" Kai started

"No, save your breath, you're going to need it if you're going to apologize to Christi." Cole said.

In Christi's room

I sat on the edge of my bed crying my eyes out. "Christi, you okay?" Lloyd asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I lied. Lloyd turned and walked out of the room. "He wouldn't miss me. I bet he wouldn't care if I was dead." I mumbled to myself. I eyed the small dagger that sat on my dresser. "No, what's gotten into me?" I mumbled to myself.

"Christina" My uncle said.

"Yeah" I said.

"May I talk to you?" He asked. "Oh god am I in for it" I thought.

"Sure" I whispered. I followed him into his meditating room and sat down. "Christina, I need to talk to you about your fight with Kai" My uncle said. I lowered my head and closed my eyes. I felt tears running down my cheeks. Wu looked at his niece. He sighed and took a deep breath. "Christina" he said.

"Yes sir" I whispered. "Sir, she never calls anyone that unless she's truly afraid." Wu thought. "I-I'm sorry about acting like that and I know he'll probably never forgive me, which I deserve." I whispered.

"Christi, don't speak like that. I'm sure he'll forgive you." Wu said, trying to keep his niece positive.

"No, I don't deserve to be forgiven." I whispered before I dashed out of the room. Wu stayed seated, he knew his niece needed to cool down. And knowing her, it was going to take a while.

During this conversation

Lloyd's pov

I sat with the guys in the game room. Jay had just explained to Nya what happened. I had gotten uncle to talk with my big sister; she seemed to be hiding something. "I wish I could take back what I said to Christi." Kai kept mumbling to himself, his head in his hands.

"I hope I did the right thing, getting uncle to talk to Christi?" I thought aloud.

"You only did what you thought was right. That's all we can do in a situation like this." Zane said. I heard a door slam and stood up. "Lloyd, I suggest you stay in here for now" Zane said.

"Yeah, Frosty's right." Cole said. Zane sighed and I sat back down.

In Christi's room

Christi's pov

I sat at my desk looking at that knife. "Would cutting myself really make the pain go away?" I thought to myself. "No Christi, it wouldn't" Someone said. I turned around to see Grant leaning on my doorway.

"But, how?" I asked.

"I can read peoples auroras, and I've done it a few times myself. It won't help take any of the pain away, it only adds to it." He said. "And I'm not an idiot like the one in blue" he added. I giggled and motioned for him to sit on the bed. He took a seat and looked at me. "Don't do this to yourself, go apologize and get this off your chest." He whispered.

"'Kay" I whispered. I got off and walked to the game room. I quietly walked in and sat next to Kai. "Hey Kai" I whispered.

"Yeah" He said as looked around.

"I-I just want to say I'm sorry." I whispered.

"Christi" Kai managed to say.

"Yeah" I said.

"I'm sorry too" He croaked.

"Don't be, it's my fault." I said. He didn't say anything but sighed and looked at the guys for help.

"Hey, don't look at us, it's not our problem" Jay said.

"If we're a family, someone's problem is our entire problem. " Zane said.

"I agree" Cole said.

"Ditto" The rest of the team said.

"Guys" I said. We started laughing and then I said, "So, now that that's all taken care of, what you wanna do?" I asked.

"I don't know, what do you want do" Jay said.

"Do you wanna catch a movie or something?" Kai said.

"Yeah" We all said. We left Lloyd here and went to the midnight showing of Don't be Afraid of the Dark.

Later that evening

I didn't want admit I was scared. I walked to the boys' room and sat next to Zane's bed. He opened his eyes and looked at me. "What's wrong Christi?" He asked.

"I-I" I stuttered.

"I understand" He said.

"Can I sleep with you?" I asked as sweetly as possible.

"Of course" He said. I lie next to him and fell asleep at once. I wish all me could be like this. I thought to myself.

The end. I hoped you enjoyed this. Peace.


	11. Chapter 11, I have no name for

Me: This is the last chapter. (Audience gasps) No, I'm kidding. This story ain't over just yet

Christi: God, you are so annoying

Me: Thanks

Lloyd: On with the story

Christi's pov

I awoke in Zane's arms and smiled. I got out of his bed and walked to my room. I grabbed a red tank top, black jacket, and jeans. After changing, I looked at the time. "It's 6:30. Wait! What!" I thought. I sighed and went out to the deck. I looked around before taking a deep breath. "You would not believe your eyes, if ten million fireflies lit up the world as I fell asleep. 'Cause they'd fill the open air, and leave teardrops everywhere. You'd think me rude but I would just stand and stare. I'd like to make myself believe, that planet Earth turns slowly. It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep. 'Cause everything is never as it seems. 'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs, from ten thousand lightning bugs, as they tried to teach me how to dance. A foxtrot above my head; a sock hop beneath my bed. A disco ball is just hanging by a thread. I'd like to make myself believe, that planet Earth turns slowly. It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep. 'Cause everything is never as it seems. Leave my door open just a crack (Please take me away from here) 'Cause I feel like such an insomniac (Please take me away from here) Why do I tire of counting sheep (Please take me away from here) When I'm far too tired to fall asleep. To ten million fireflies, I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes. I got misty eyes as they said fare well. But I'll know where several are, if my dreams get real bizarre. 'Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar. I'd like to make myself believe, that planet Earth turns slowly. It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep. 'Cause everything is never as it seems. When I fall asleep.

I'd like to make myself believe, that planet Earth turns slowly. It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep. 'Cause everything is never as it seems. When I fall asleep.

I'd like to make myself believe, that planet Earth turns, slowly. It's hard to say that'd I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep. Because my dreams are bursting at the seams." I smiled and saw the rest of the team up. "So, what took you so long?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Jay said.

"Oh never mind" I sighed.

"Whatever" Jay said. I smacked him upside the head. He didn't say anything as he turned around.

"I guess I'll go start breakfast" I mumbled as I walked towards the kitchen. "Hey Cole, could you lend me a hand?" I asked.

"Sure" He said. "Why would she want my help?" Cole thought to himself.

In the kitchen

Cole's pov

Once we got in the kitchen, Christi said."I'm gonna make breakfast for Kai, Zane, Lloyd, Grant, and Aurora. Do you think you can get the rest of the team?"

"Yeah" I said. I started making waffles just 'cause I knew how much Jay loved 'em. Once we finished Christi said "Thanks for all the help"

"You're welcome" I said slightly blushing. We carried breakfast out to the team. I saw Christi lean against a wall and began to smirk. I saw Jay smile while eating his waffles. "Yes, I finally made something edible" I thought to myself. Christi cleared the table when everyone was done. I heard singing an all too familiar tune. "They say, go slow! And everything just stands so still. We say, go go! You're gonna see us rip into it, just jump up, kick back, whip around, and spin. And then we jump back, do it again. Ninja-Go! Ninja-Go! Come on, come on—we're gonna do it again, we just jump up, kick back, whip around, and spin. And then we jump back , and do it again. Ninja- Go! Ninja-Go! Come on, come on – and do the weekend whip. They say no no! But we don't wanna sit around no more! We say, go go! You're gonna see us rip into it!" She stopped singing and I smiled. "Cole, you have 5 seconds to run before I come after you" She said. "1, 2…" She started counting as I dashed off. "Sucker" Christi mumbled to herself.

Later

Christi's pov

After finishing the dishes, I walked to the game room. "Have any of you seen Cole?" I asked.

"No, why" Aurora asked.

"No reason" I said with an evil smirk.

"Well, he said if we saw you to tell you he was not going for a ride." Lloyd said.

"Thanks little bro" I said as I dashed to the stables. Sure enough, Rocky was gone. "Hey Yang, are you ready to go idiot hunting?" I asked. Yang roared happily. "Watch out Cole, cause here I come" I whispered as we took off. The teams stood on the deck watching me go after Cole.

"Should we go help him?" Nya asked

"I'm sure he'll be fine" Jay said.

"Well, I for one don't want to miss Christi beat Cole, so I'm going after them" Kai said as he hopped on Flame.

"Well, I guess if he's going, we're all going" Grant said.

"Yep" Aurora, Zane, and Lloyd said.

Meanwhile

I soon caught up to Cole. "Don't think you can get out of my grasp that easily." I said

"Oh I bet I can" Cole said. We kept flying until our dragons suddenly landed. We both tumbled off our dragons, Cole running into a tree and me nearly falling off a cliff. "Oh and I bet you two find this amusing?" I asked are dragons. They smirked at me and I turned my back to them. "Hey Cole, you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine" he said while rubbing his head.

"We should probably get back to the others" I said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right" He said. While flying I began singing at the top of my lungs" I kissed a girl and I liked it. The taste of her cherry chap stick. I kissed a girl, just to try it, hope my boyfriend don't mind it. It felt so wrong, it felt so right. Don't mean I'm in love tonight." Cole was laughing the whole time.

"Hey, It's not like I kissed you" I teased.

"Are you saying I'm a bad kisser?" Cole asked.

"I don't know, am I?" I asked. We both started laughing. We somehow managed to pass the team while going back to the bounty. "Am I crazy, or did we just pass Kai, Lloyd, Zane, and Nya?" Cole asked.

"I don't know what you saw, but I saw Aurora and Grant" I said back.

"Should we go get them or…" Cole started.

"I'd rather make them worry then scare the pants of 'em" I said.

"I like the way you think" Cole said while laughing. I laughed along with him. Cole's a really nice guy, but he's tough when he needs to be.

Me: I'm done with this chappie. I'm gonna start a new Ninjago story. The main OCs will be Eve, Eva, Castiel, and Nathaniel. Nathaniel and Castiel are twins and Eve and Eva are the twin daughters of Lord Garmadon. There data will be on my profile

All: Bye


	12. Chapter 12, a new villian

Hi guys I'm going to add a new villain so I hope you enjoy her.

While the guys are searching for Cole and Christi

Zane's pov

As we flew searching for are friends, screams of terror filled the sky. "C'mon, we got to go help them!" Kai shouted as we dived towards Jamonaci village. What I saw shocked me; several bodies were covered in blood. A girl about our age was holding a boy about 5 years old. "Put him down" Grant said. She smirked and stabbed the boy. "That's it" Kai shouted as he ran towards her. She dodged him and grabbed another sword. She got into a fighting stance with the swords forming an X. "Kai, you need to be careful, you need to find her weakness" I shouted. She turned towards me and completely stopped moving. "Kai knows you're chance" Cole shouted. Kai nodded and gripped the girl by the throat. She kicked her leg, hitting him in the stomach. Kai let go and she took off, basically disappearing in thin air. "Great, she's gone" Jay said.

"You should've killed her when you had the chance." Cole said.

"Man she's pretty" Kai thought.

"C'mon let's just go back to the bounty" Darin said.

"Yeah, let's go" Aurora said. We flew back to the bounty in silence.

On the bounty

Miku's pov

"Why does this have to be so difficult? Those two are always around my targets" I thought.

"You know what to do, right Cole?" Christi said.

"Yeah, I know what to do" He said back. I heard from my hiding place a loud thump. "I'll go get them" Christi said. "Finally" I thought as I jumped down. "Chr-Christi, is that you?" Cole said nervously. I grabbed his wrist and pressed it behind his back while holding one of my swords near his neck. He screamed. Great.

Christi's pov

I went to get the boys for the prank we were going to do. "Guys I" I started when I heard Cole scream.

"Cole!" Lloyd and I cried as we ran towards were I just left.

"It's that girl again" Kai said. The girl smirked and brought the sword even closer to him. "Leave him alone!" Lloyd cried while stepping towards them. She dropped the sword and wrapped her hands around his neck. "Cole" We cried. Lloyd came even closer to the two. "Lloyd what are you doing?" I cried.

"I'll be okay, I promise" He said. Terror filled her eyes as she dropped Cole and ran. "Hey, I'm not done with you yet" Lloyd cried. She turned around and stopped for a moment. She carefully ran around Lloyd and slashed her other sword along Cole's side. She stood there panting for a moment, then ran towards Zane. I quickly stepped in front of him. She stopped moving and stood in front of me, her knuckles white around the handle of her sword. She looked from me to Zane. "I don't care what he said, I have a job to do" She thought. She pushed me into the wall and nearly drove her sword into Zane when a familiar voice shouted "Miku! You swore you wouldn't lay a hand on my son or daughter!" The girl, supposedly called Miku, had dropped her sword and was backing up. She finally turned around and ran for her life. My dad stepped out of the shadows and looked at me then at Cole. I merely sighed and started walking in the direction Miku went. "What's her problem?" Jay said.

"Heard that" I called. Jay started mumbling stuff about how stupid girls are. "I heard that too" I said. He sighed and I smiled. "Miku, Miku where are you?" I called. She walked over to me, still not saying anything. When I reached a hand out towards her, she jumped back. I heard footsteps and saw that Miku had paled. I turned and saw my dad coming over to us. I didn't hear anything come from Miku, not even a whimper. "Dad, what are you going to do to her?" Lloyd asked.

"You'll see" he said. He walked over to Miku and grabbed her by the back of her neck and raised her a few feet. "Dad, leave her alone!" I shouted. He ignored me and held her over the edge. Miku closed her eyes as he let her go. "NO!" I shouted.

"Dad how could you do that to her?" Lloyd asked.

"How do you even know her?" Kai asked.

"I sent her here to eliminate you" My dad said simply.

"Dad, I-I hate you! You're still trying to kill my family" I cried as I ran towards my dragon.

"Christi, where are you going?" Lloyd asked.

"I'm going to save Miku, whether you like it or not" I shouted as I took off.

"She has such a big heart" Zane mumbled.

As I dove to find Miku, one thought ran through my head "Please don't die" I searched for the rest of the day but I couldn't find her. I flew back to the bounty full of disappointment. Once I landed, I looked around for the team. "Guys, I'm back" I called sadly. I sighed and walked to the game room. They weren't there. "C'mon guys this isn't funny" I shouted.

"Hey Christi, when you'd get back?" Lloyd said.

"A few minutes ago, why?" I asked.

"No reason. Did you find her?" He asked.

"No" I said with a sigh.

"Don't worry, I'm sure she'll turn up" Zane said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." I said as I walked towards my room. "Night guys" I called.

"Night" Zane and Lloyd said. I closed the door and sat on the edge of my bed. I felt tears trickle down my face. "Why are you crying? She nearly killed Cole" I thought. "Well she could be dead and it's my fault that I didn't try to protect her." I bit out at myself. "Look at me, I'm arguing with myself. I'm such a pitiful excuse for a person" I thought. I heard a soft knock on my door. "Go away" I said. I heard the door open. "What do you want" I said coldly.

"Christi, don't blame this on yourself, there's nothing you could've done about it." Aurora said.

"No, I could've done something. Miku is probably dead and it's all my fault." I cried.

"Don't talk like that, she'll be okay. I promise" Aurora whispered.

"Promise?" I said.

"Promise" she said. I gave a small smile before hugging my sister. "Now get some sleep, we'll begin searching tomorrow." Aurora said.

"Kay" I said. Aurora got up and left. I sighed before falling asleep.

Will the group find Miku? Will I get pancakes in the next half hour? All these questions and more will be answered in the next chapter of this story. Peace.


	13. Chapter 13, all about Miku

Hi guys this chapter is going to explain Mikus past and history. So enjoy.

Scientist's pov

"I've done it! I've done it! I've created the perfect human being!" A young scientist cried. He looked at the 17 year old girl inside a giant test tube. She had purple hair with bangs covering her right eye. A mask covered most of her face and neck. She wore a maroon colored vest with gold embroidery and a black skirt that reached her knees. She had a skull head piece keeping her bangs from straying. She opened her eyes and looked around. Her violet eye asked where am I. "You are in my lab. You are the perfect being. You posse powers people can only dream of." I said. She looked at her palms then put her hand over her heart. She stood up and began pounding her fists on the glass. "Stop that!" I shouted. She pounded the glass so hard that the glass broke. She looked at her bloody fists then ran. "Come back here! You belong to me!" I cried. She looked back at me as if to say "I belong to know one" Before completely disappearing.

Later

Miku's pov

I ran and didn't look back. "Someone will find me and treat me for who I am a true human being. Not some freak or science experiment." I thought. "Why can't I talk? Who knows?" I thought as I kept running. "I feel your pain. People treat me just as they treat you." Someone said. I turned around. "I can help you learn to control your powers, I can help you get revenge on the people who think you are a freak." He said. I was now looking into the red eyes of a four armed man. "I don't see you like that, I see you as a pretty, delicate flower." He said while holding my face in his hand. I backed away from him. "Why should I trust him?" I thought. But his words, they seemed so truthful. "Will you join me Miku?" he asked. I nodded my head. "That's a good girl. Now come with me to my world, a world where no one will harm you." He said. I took his outstretched hand and followed him to a world of darkness.

In the underworld

Wyplash's pov (There are not enough of these)

Garmadon came back with a girl about the ninja's age. "What's with the girl?" Nukal said.

"How should I know" Kruncha said.

"Nukal! Kruncha! Where's Wyplash?" Garmadon barked.

"I'm right here my lord" I said.

"Good, I want you to train our beautiful flower" He said directing to the girl next to him.

"Of course my lord" I replied. Garmadon pushed the girl towards me and she looked at me. "Are you coming?" I called. She nodded and ran after me. "She might be easier to train then Christi" I thought.

Wyplash's cave

Miku's pov

"All right, choose your weapon" Wyplash said. I choose duel swords. "Hmm, a very difficult weapon to master. Are you up for the challenge?" Wyplash said. I nodded my head. "Then let's begin" He said. I followed his instruction for several days. "I think Garmadon should how much you've improved" Wyplash said. I nodded my head and followed him to Garmadon's fortress. "Why are you here?" The guards asked. I grabbed swords and looked at him. "C-Carry on" He said. I smiled and walked inside. "Ahh, my precious cherry blossom, what brings you here?" Garmadon asked.

"She has come to show you her skills, my lord" Wyplash said.

"Very well, but she needs an opponent." Garmadon said.

"How about sending her to eliminate the ninja, my lord?" Wyplash said.

"Brilliant! Miku, I want you to eliminate the ninja, but don't lay a hand on my son or daughter!" Garmadon said. I nodded my head and took off.

That's it folks, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know you weren't expecting this. Peace.


	14. Chapter 14, Miku is now a ninja

Hi guys and just too clear things up 1. I do allow guest reviews. 2. Miku is not a robot, she is a clone. Now, enjoy this chapter.

Christi's pov

I was sitting on the edge of my bed. I had been awake for about 4 hours now. "God come on, some people have lives" I thought. As soon as the rest of the team woke up and had breakfast, we started our search.

Miku's pov

I stood in Jamonaci village. Or what was Jamonaci village. I had set the small village on fire, charred building stood as far as the eye could see. Smoke filled the sky and the ground was littered with bodies. "You need to learn to control yourself" I thought. But I was too filled with rage to listen. I was upset that the man I had put all my trust in, tried to kill me. I stood waiting for them to come, come take me away and try to change me, or worse, put me back in a lab. I shuddered at the thought as I heard the sound of wings. I dashed off to hide, afraid of what would happen if they found me.

Zane's pov

We were desperately searching for Miku, trying to find the girl before she did more harm than good. "Hey guys, I think Jamonaci village is on fire" Aurora said.

"What makes you say that?" Jay asked.

"Because of all the smoke" Aurora shouted. We looked down and saw that the village was on fire. "C'mon, we've gotta go help them" Christi shouted as she dove towards the village. We quickly followed her and saw a horrible scene. "W-we're too late" Darin said as Aurora cried into his shoulder. We weren't paying attention as Lloyd snuck off to try to find survivors. Aurora, Nya, and Christi started coughing from the smoke. "C'mon, we'll come back tomorrow when the fire has burned itself out and the smokes cleared!" Kai shouted before coughing. I grabbed Christi's hand and dragged her towards her dragon before she passed out from lack of oxygen. As we took off, Christi called "Where's Lloyd?" I hadn't realized he wasn't with us. "We'll find him tomorrow!" Kai shouted.

"He might not have a tomorrow" Christi cried.

"Christi, I promise he'll be okay, he's a tough kid" I said.

"Okay, but still, I can't help worry about him. It's a girl thing" Christi mumbled.

Miku's pov

I was about to flee when I heard someone call "Is anyone out there?" I saw a blurred figure come closer before I heard coughing and saw the person pass out. "C'mon Miku, now's your chance to redeem yourself" I thought as I ran towards the person. I picked him up and ran towards the woods. Once I found a clearing, I ran to find water. "C'mon, wake up" I thought when I came back. It didn't take me long to find some water. I had put a damp cloth on his forehead and was now waiting for him to wake up. It soon became dark and I sat alert, willing to die for this person.

The next day

Lloyd's pov

I awoke with a sharp pain in my chest and head. "What happened?" I asked. I looked around and saw Miku. "I-it's you" I stammered. She looked at me with fear filled eyes. "It's okay, I won't hurt you" I said as I stretched out his hand. "His sister did the same thing, I can trust them" I thought as I took his outstretched hand. I smiled and said "C'mon, let's go back and try to find my friends. We've been looking for you ya know" She nodded her head and led me out of the forest. I saw my family and ran ahead. Miku hesitantly followed, thinking about her options. "Lloyd! You're okay!" My sister shouted.

"Yeah, I'm okay. But guess who I found?" I said as I was hugged by my older sister.

"Who did you find Lloyd?" Zane asked. I pushed my sister off me and pointed at the silent Miku. She looked at Kai, her eyes burning with hatred and fear. Christi got up and walked towards her. She stayed where she was, her eyes never leaving Kai's. "I'm so glad you're okay" Christi said as she hugged the terrified Miku. "C'mon guys, let's go home" Cole said.

"Yeah and get started interrogating her" Kai said while pointing at Miku. Miku gripped Christi's wrist and became extremely pale. "No, my uncle will do the questioning" Christi said. The color began to return to Miku's body as she looked from me to Christi. "Well, aren't we going home?" Christi said as she and Miku walked towards her dragon. "Yeah" The boys said as they walked to their dragons.

Back at the bounty

Sensei's pov

I sat meditating when I heard the all too familiar sound of my ninja landing. I sighed and walked out to the deck. I was surprised to see Miku amongst my ninja. "Uncle, Christi thought it would be best if you interrogated Miku" my young nephew said.

"Very well, come with me Miku." I said. The girl silently followed. As we entered my room she tensed. "There is nothing to fear anymore" I said. She nodded and sat down. "Now to make this easier for both of us, can you speak?" I asked. She shook her head no and I smiled. "Can you write?" I asked. She nodded her head yes. "Good, then use this to answer my questions" I said. I handed her a pen and paper. "All right, so how did my brother find you?" I asked. She thought for a moment before writing 'If you mean the four armed man, then I was running away from a lab and he persuaded me to follow him to the underworld' "I see. Now I know you are very skilled with duel swords, would you like to become one of my ninja?" I asked. She nodded her head and left.

Yay, Miku is a ninja now, or is she? Find out next time in, Christina's story, the sequel.


	15. Chapter 15, the last chapter

Hi guys, I'm glad you all enjoyed the previous chapter. Now read this one and review!

Christi's pov

I sat with Lloyd's head in my lap. I saw Miku walk out and Kai immediately asked "So, are you a ninja or not?" She looked at him and pushed him into the wall. "I'll take this as a yes" Kai said. She nodded and sat next to me. "So how exactly did my dad find you" I asked. She looked at me. "Oh, yeah, I forgot, I'll be right back" I said as I went to find a pen and paper. Once I found some I walked back to the deck. I saw Kai and Miku fighting like there was no tomorrow. Soon, Miku was sitting on Kai's stomach with Kai stammering apologies. She noticed me and got off of him. He jumped up and backed about 3 feet away from her. I handed her the pen and paper. 'Kai you're an ass' was the first thing she wrote. I said it out loud for her and everyone started laughing. "All right, now let's get to my question" I said. She nodded and wrote like crazy. When I read it I was shocked. "Wow, just wow" I said.

'Tell me about' she wrote. 'Can I have another piece of paper?' she added.

"Yeah, just come with me" I said as I grabbed her arm and drug her to my room. She looked around then sat on the bed. "All right, if you're going to be a part of this team, we need to some outfit adjusting" I said. Miku sighed as if to agree. "Good" I said. I brushed her bangs out of the way so you could actually see both her eyes. "All right, close your eyes so I can finish up" I said. She closed her eyes as I applied a lavender eye shadow and smiled. "Here, go put these on" I said as I shoved some clothes at her. She nodded and came back a couple minutes later. She was dressed in a light purple kimono with gold embroidery. "Oh my god you look amazing" I cried. She smiled. I walked over and took off her mask. "Now, before you go, I need to know your favorite ninja" I said.

'I like hot head, okay' she wrote.

"Wow, that was unexpected" I said. She sighed and walked out to the deck. I followed her and smiled, "she is such a brave girl, liking Kai." I thought. I heard heavy breathing and turned around. A man, about 20, was looking at me. "Finally, I found you, the guardian of the time gear. You belong to me now" he said with a smirk. Before I could scream, I was knocked out.

Miku's pov

I heard someone say, "You belong to me now". I ran to Christi's room to find her gone. I shook my head; she can't be gone, can she? I thought. I changed back to my original clothes, although I left my mask off and kept my hair back and sat on the edge of her bed. I dashed to my room and grabbed my swords. "Don't worry Christi, I'll find you" I thought. I jumped out the window and held on to the edge. I saw a helicopter flying towards Death Mountain. All right, let's get this over with" I thought. I let go of the edge and fell towards Ninjago City. My feet hit the ground and I ran as fast as I could towards Death Mountain. "I promise Christi, I'll get to you before they harm you, I promise" I thought as my feet hit softer ground. I stopped for a moment and looked around. I sighed and kept running, not willing to stop for anything.

On the Devil's plane

Christi's pov

They had removed my gag and I was now cursing my head off. "Shut up" my captor said as he threw a bottle in my direction. I managed to dodge it and now stood thinking about my options.

On the bounty

Zane's pov

"Have any of you seen Christi?" I asked.

"Nope" my brothers said.

"Christi said she was going to get paper for Miku" Lloyd said.

"I'll go check on them" Kai said. "Odd, he normally never do something like this." I thought.

"HOLY BRICK!" Kai shouted. I ran to my brother, fearing the worst. I saw my brother, sitting on the edge of Christi's bed, tears pouring down his face. "Kai, what's wrong?" Nya asked.

"They're gone" Kai said.

"No, god no, they can't be gone?" Lloyd mumbled while sitting next to Kai. As if on cue, it began to rain.

Miku's pov

It began to rain. Great. I kept running, not willing to give up. Thunder boomed and lighting flashed, causing shadows to dance. A bolt of lightning hit the ground, causing it to catch on fire. I stopped for a moment, trying to figure a way out of this. Flames danced around me, leaping around my body. I forced myself to run, the smoke chocking me. I managed to reach the base of the mountain. I felt tears trickle down my face as I began to jump from ledge to ledge. I tripped and gripped the edge, barely managing to get back on my feet. "C'mon, you've gotta keep going" I urged myself. "What's the point, I'll never make" I fought back. I jumped to the next ledge and heard a scream; Christi's scream. I closed my eyes and kept going, rain and tears pouring down my face. I reached the summit and looked around. "Go to hell with you bitches!" I heard Christi scream. I heard the sound of glass breaking and Christi screamed in pain. I ran inside and stood in front of Christi, swords drawn. "Ahh, it's been a while Miku" the man said. I looked at him with eyes filled with a sudden urge to kill him. "You don't know who I am, do you?" he said. I looked at him, beginning to recognize that smirk. Recognition filled my eyes and he smiled. "You recognize me, don't you? I see it in your eyes" my creator cooed."Your master, your owner" he said. I looked at him with pain filled eyes. "Garmadon betrayed me, but my creator never would do that, would he?" I thought as I took a step towards him. "Miku, help me" Christi called desperately.

"Make your choice, me, or her" my creator said.

"Miku, please" Christi begged. I turned and faced her. Glass was embedded in her cheek, blood covered her tear stained face. I then looked at the man who made me. I had made my decision. I walked towards my creator. "Yes, yes," he cried.

"No, no, please" Christi whispered. I smirked and looked at the man in front of me. I drove my sword in his chest. I stood there, knowing he wasn't dead yet. "Why" he cried. "Why would you betray me?" I sliced his arm, smirking as I did so. He hollered in pain. "If you let me live, I'll give you a voice" he begged. I stopped; a voice was what I wanted.

"Miku, being mute is what makes you special, that's what makes Kai like you" Christi pleaded. I raised my sword and drove it into his chest. "You, you will burn away in hell" he said with his last breath. I walked over to Christi and untied her. She threw her arms around me and smiled. "Oh Miku, I'm so glad your okay! And how the hell could an ass like him make a girl like you?" Christi said. She looked at me with bright eyes. I wiped some blood off her cheek. I then put my hand on her shoulder and gripped tightly. "Miku, what are you doing?" Christi asked. I put a finger on her lips then moved it towards the glass. "Please don't" Christi said. I ignored her and pulled the one that was in the deepest out. She winced but stayed in place. I pulled the rest of the glass out and looked at her. "You know, if I could, I'd give you a voice" Christi said while hugging me again.

"And if I had a voice, I'd tell that jack ass Kai how much I like him" I thought.

"C'mon, let's go home" Christi said. "Oh, wait I forgot something" she added as she grabbed a small gear like object. Her green eyes looked into my violet ones and she laughed. "Can you keep a secret? Of course you can! This is a time gear, and I'm its guardian" She said with a laugh. I shrugged and we walked back in the pouring rain, hand in hand, back to the bounty.

On the bounty

Kai's pov

I sat waiting for the girls to come back. I heard several sequels of excitement and heard Nya call "Kai, get your butt out here!" I sighed and walked out to the deck. I found myself looking into the violet eyes of Miku. "M-Miku" I dared to say. She walked over to me and kissed me full on the mouth, her arms wrapped around my neck. I noticed Cole and Lloyd standing there, feeling out of place as Zane, Christi, Nya, and Jay all did the same thing. Miku broke the kiss and looked at me. I looked right back. She sighed and kissed me again, drug Christi away from Zane, and went to go find bandages. Jay and Nya broke their kiss and Jay looked at me. "Heh, sorry" Jay said.

"Don't be, I can see my sister's happy with you, like Christi is with Zane or I am with Miku" I said. Miku came back, treated Christi's face, and then looked at me. "What, am I still an" I started before she grabbed my arm. I noticed music was on and she had grabbed me for a reason. I began to dance with her, and she looked so happy. "Miku, I don't think I'll ever be able to love you more than I do now" Kai said. She smiled and whispered "Me too" I was about to say something but she put a finger to my lips. "This will be our little secret" she whispered in my ear before she kissed me again.

Aww, what a happy ending, like a fairytale. I'm gonna start asking for a sequel to this one, so review. If I get 45 reviews or more, I will most definitely make a sequel. If I get less than that, well, we'll deal with that when we get to it.


	16. Chapter 16, two new ninja

All right, I have 41 awesome reviews, 4 more people. I bet this chapter will meet my goal.

Hailey's pov

I sat in the basement of my dad's house. I shivered in the shadows, too afraid to run upstairs and get a blanket. My dad was drunk again and I was always afraid that a bottle would be thrown in my direction."Please" I thought "please, someone come rescue me" I thought before falling into a restless sleep.

Miku's pov

I sat mediating in my room. The candles flickered, and I had a vision. "Please, please, someone come rescue me" a girl with blond hair and blue eyes whispered before falling asleep. I opened my eyes and stood up. I jumped out my window and ran towards the place I saw in my vision. I snuck into the house and flinched at the smell of beer. I snuck towards a door that was slightly ajar. I walked down the stairs and saw her. She looked about Lloyd's age. I picked her up and walked back to the bounty. "Whoever you are, you're safe now" I thought. I laid her on my bed and began to meditate again; my breathing matched the girl's.

The next day

Hailey's pov

I opened my eyes and sat up. I looked around and saw a girl about 17 meditating. "W-where am I?" I asked. She smiled and sat on the bed. She grabbed a pen and paper and wrote 'you're on the bounty and don't worry, you'll be okay'

"How did you know w-where to find me?" I asked.

'I had a vision, and you said you wanted to be rescued, why?' she wrote.

"My dad drinks and I've lived my life in fear, I guess I should be glad you came" I said. She smiled. 'I'm Miku and you are?' she wrote

"I'm Hailey" I said.

'I was supposed to be the perfect being, and maybe I am. But I've never felt perfect until I was in Kai's arms' Miku wrote.

"I don't think anyone will be ever to love me, I'm not pretty" I said. She grabbed my shoulders and shook me a couple times. 'You are beautiful no matter what people say!' she wrote.

"Thanks" I whispered. I heard the door open and saw a 12 year old looking at us. "Miku, it's time for breakfast" he said. Miku got up and motioned for me to follow her. I gladly followed, because I didn't remember the last time I had something to eat.

Isabella's pov

I stood in the graveyard; placing roses on my sister Rosie's grave. "Why, why did you have to leave me" I whispered. I didn't get an answer. "Please Rosie, can I talk to you one last time?" I asked.

"Don't worry Bella, I'll always be with you" my sister's spirit said.

"Both of us will" my other sister, Lilly, said. I could just make out their hazy figures in the fog. I saw them disappear, hand in hand, in the mist. "I know that you are feeling a great deal of sadness, but I need you to join me and my team of ninja" an older man said. I pulled out my sai and stared deep into his surprisingly calm eyes. "Please Isabella, we need you; Ninjago needs you" he said. I put away my sai and said, "I accept" He smiled and motioned for me to follow him, which I did.

Christi's pov

We all sat, waiting for Lloyd and Miku. Sensei had left saying he had to find someone. I sighed and looked at Zane. "So," I whispered. Miku, Lloyd, and some girl I didn't know walked in. Kai immediately stood up and drew his sword. Miku stepped in front of the girl and drew her swords. "Who is she" Kai asked. Miku put one of the swords in her other hand and face palmed. The girl sighed and said "I'm Hailey, and you are an ass" Miku faced palmed again, walked over to Kai and lightly kissed him. He calmed down and looked at Hailey. "Heh, sorry" he mumbled.

"That's okay, I've gotten worse" Hailey said cheerfully.

"What do you mean?" Lloyd asked.

"Well, I uh" Hailey stammered.

"Lloyd, we shouldn't ask her stuff like that until she knows us better." I said.

"Kay" he mumbled. I ruffled his head and stepped forward. "I'm Christi and this is my brother Lloyd, that's Zane, Cole, Jay, Nya, Kai, Darin, Aurora, Grant, and you've already met Miku, so I guess that's it" I said.

"Uh, Okay" Hailey mumbled. I noticed she and Lloyd were blushing. "Odd" I thought.

"Christi, I do not think you've introduced everyone" Sensei Wu said.

"Heh, sorry. This is my uncle and that's uh, that's uh" I stammered. My uncle chuckled and said "this is Isabella, and she is the ninja of spirits"

"What!" we all cried except for Miku, Hailey, and Cole. Isabella met Cole's gaze and they looked away blushing.

"What about H-Hailey?" Lloyd said while blushing.

"Yes, she is the ninja of life. And if I am right my dear, you fear killing and death" my uncle said.

"Yes, all that you say is true" Hailey said. "Might as well start introductions" she added with a sigh.

"Here we go again" Kai said with an eye roll. Miku smacked him upside the head. He rubbed the back of his head while Miku smiled. "Okay, I'm Hailey, That's Christi, Lloyd, Zane, Cole, Jay, Nya, Kai, Darin, Aurora, Grant, and Miku" Hailey said while pointing to everyone for convenience.

"Okay, I bet I'm gonna remember only half the names, so I'm gonna apologize now. I'm Isabella, but you can call me Bella" Isabella said. Hailey looked into her eyes and shuddered. "Are you okay?" Lloyd asked.

"Oh, yeah" Hailey said while looking down. "It's just that, that, when I look at her, all I see is the death that surrounds her family" she added sheepishly.

"How'd you know" Isabella asked.

"I guess it just comes with the element. Like since your spirit, you can probably talk and see spirits" Hailey said. Isabella just shrugged and we sat down for breakfast. Lloyd and Hailey were talking like old friends. Isabella was chatting with Cole, learning about everyone's personality firsthand.

I hope you guys like this chapter, and Isabella belongs to GoldenSunlight. Peace.

Oh, and I'm going to do an OC story so here's the form.

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Appearance:

Weapon:

Element (If wanted):

Casual clothes:

Color of Ninja suit:

Side:

Extras:

Crush (Cannot be Zane. Darin and Grant will be in the story):


End file.
